The Meadow
by Addicted To My Fantasy
Summary: Bella is abused by her father. The Meadow is her safe place, a place to escape and be alone, until one day someone else stumbles upon it. Can their love fix the broken Bella? Or is she unfixable? AH, Em x B, M for swearing and future lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first story so **_**please**_** be nice **

**I am hoping that you guys like, no **_**love **_**my story… :P**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie – sadly – owns all things Twilight. I however, do own a copy of everything Twilight I can get my hands on…**

Chapter 1

I laying on my bed, reading, when I heard the click of the front door as it shut. I think it's Charlie. He's never home before midnight, and it's only 7 now. Shit. He's probably drunk anyway.

He's always drunk. It's like he's never fricking sober. Or at least when I see him. He's at work all day, then at the pub all night.

It's alright for me. I hate him. He's horrible when he is drunk; in fact he's fucking horrible all the time…

'Bella! Bella, fucking come 'ere now! Hurry up. I aint got time for you to be taking forever to get down the stairs! Where are you? Come on!'

Yeah, it's Charlie. Definitely drunk. Charming isn't he?

I went down the stairs as slowly as I dared, because, shit. I knew I was in for it tonight. Again. Sick bastard.

As soon as my foot touched the downstairs floor, he was in my face with a murderous look on his. Shit. Definitely angry.

As I looked around the room I could see Renee and Jane standing together, their faces in smug smirks as they watched Dad shoved his face in mine, breath stinking of beer and cheese and onion crisps.

Which fucking stinks by the way. They were laughing together. I hate them almost as much as I hate Dad. Almost.

'Janie, over here, told me somethin'. Somethin' quite interestin'. You wanna guess it? Ya got five seconds, so think!'

Charlie made no fucking sense at all when he was drunk. But it was obvious that I was in trouble. I bet the stupid bitch, who just happens to be my sister, supplied him with something.

Jane lives to get me into trouble.

We used to be friends, like best friends. As sisters should be. We used to stick together. Until Renee fucking poisoned her. _Bitch_. But my reminiscing was cut short by Charlie. _Bastard_.

'Times up, bitch. Ya figured it out yet. Probably not, your too fucking thick. Well I'll tell ya, shall I, bitch? You stole a chocolate bar without askin'. Didn't ya? And don't lie to me, or you'll make it worse for yourself.'

Was he serious? I was getting in trouble for taking MY chocolate bar out of the cupboard? Well, I knew Jane was evil, but seriously. A fucking chocolate bar? She always has been obsessed with getting me into trouble for stealing since Renee told her I stole her boyfriend. Which I fucking didn't.

Now I'm going to get a beating that I don't deserve. Again.

Charlie came at me, fist raised, face twisted with sick humor. God I hated him so much.

He slammed his fist into my eye. And, fuck! That shit hurt! Bastard. But I didn't fight back. But only because I knew it would get him hurt in the long run.

So I just stood there, in the middle of the room, letting Charlie use me as a human punch bag, and waited. Waited for the old bastard to tire himself out.

About half an hour later, Jacob strolled into the room. _Thank God._ He had obviously just got back from the gym. He was still in his gym clothes.

I was backed up against the wall by this point. One of Charlie's hands was round my throat; not quite strangling me but effectively stopping me from talking or screaming. His other hand was raised in a fist, hovering somewhere above my face.

Jacob saw me and Dad, and jumped to the right conclusion thankfully. My six foot six saviour hurtled himself at Charlie. Charlie's hand was ripped from my throat, and I could breathe comfortably again.

Jacob slammed Charlie into the wall so fucking hard I thought it was going to break. Not like I cared. His hand was now around Charlie's throat. Charlie didn't even try to move. He knew he was no match for Jacob. _Bastard_.

'What do you think your doing?' Jacob fucking thundered at my Dad. Shit, even I was a little bit scared. I heard a gasp from somewhere in the room, and remembered that Renee and Jane were still in her. _Bitches_.

Heidi chose that moment to toddle in and investigate what was happening. At this point my Dad's face was turning an interesting shade of fire engine red. Heidi noticed this too.

'Mummy, why is Daddy's face that colour?' She inquired curiously.

I had to swallow my laughter. However, a snort managed to escape. Fuck! Smiling hurts. I touched my lip and my hand came back red. Huh. Well that explains it.

'Don't you dare laugh you bitch! You're just a fucking mistake! You never should have happened. You're not fucking wanted! I knew I should have had you aborted!'

And that was my wonderful, loving mother. Even though I was quite used to hearing this, it still hurt somewhat to hear it.

I could hear Jacob still screaming and yelling at Charlie about what a worthless piece of shit he was, but I wasn't really listening. I had a bit of a headache and my eye really fucking hurt.

There was a crash to my left. Janet had been building a tower with some Lego blocks, but it fell down. How she could play with fucking Lego when all this was going on in the same room, I don't know. The innocence of a 3 year old, I guess.

She frowned at the blocks and started again. Renee went over and started helping her, cooing at her and being like a mother should. Why couldn't she love me?

Heidi was Charlie and Renee's favourite out of all of us. She was the youngest too. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with determination under her slightly-too-long fringe as re-attempted her mission.

The rest of her long, thin, blonde hair was out, loosely framing her face. She was really cute, and despite the fact that I was jealous, I loved her too. She was too young, too fucking innocent to know anything.

What I wouldn't give for her innocence.

As I looked over at Jacob, I caught sight of Jane's face. Her pastel blue eyes were wide and wet with unshed tears. Her mouth hung agape and she was shaking slightly, causing her brown curly hair to bob around on her shoulders.

She was 16 last month. Just a year and a half younger than me. I really did miss her company, but she had been infected by Renee's evil for too long. And all because of some fucked up lies. I would never forgive Renee for stealing my sister.

I followed her line of sight and saw her looking at Jacob and Dad. That would explain her horrified expression then. Dad's face was gradually changing from red to purple to blue. I decided it was time to intervene. Even though I really, _really,_ didn't want to.

'Jacob, stop. You're going to end up killing him. Jacob! JACOB!' I did not need Jacob getting arrested for murder or something. The last time he was in prison was bad enough. Charlie was usually worse when he knew Jacob couldn't stop him.

'Don't fucking touch her again, you hear me? 'Cause then I will fucking kill you. I promise. She's your fucking _daughter_ for God's sake. Don't you even care?' Jacob spat at him, using this really low, dangerous voice that even managed to make my arms erupt in goosebumps.

He flexed him arm once more, then took his hand off of Charlie's throat, although he seemed to be having a struggle doing so. Dad coughed and spluttered whilst gulping in air greedily. _Bastard. Hope he chokes on it_.

Jacob turned to me. He didn't even say anything. Just picked me up, fucking _threw_ me over his shoulder and stomped up the stairs, mumbling something about 'worthless piece of shit' under his breath.

He got me into the bathroom, and sat me on the closed lid of the toilet, next to the sink, then inspected my face. He frowned, then glared at the floor like it was the fucking wood panels that hit me.

He got a cloth and ran it under some warm water and gently cleaned up my lip and my head, then went downstairs.

My brother was amazing. He truly was. Even though he was 21, he stayed at home to protect me. I loved him so much. If I didn't have Jacob, I don't know how I would live.

I thought about all the times he saved me. Hell, he even went to fucking prison because he was defending me. I was constantly trying to reassure him that I would be fine if he wanted to move out, but I wasn't that great at lying and he saw straight through me.

When he returned he had some ice wrapped in a tea towel. He pressed it against my eye – which stung like a motherfucking bitch! – and gently pulled me down to the floor with him so I could sit in his lap.

He cradled me in his arms and rocked us gently. He still hadn't said anything, and I couldn't see his face to get some sort of idea of what he was thinking. Although I had an idea.

After about ten minutes, he pulled back slightly so he could talk to me.

'I'm so sorry Jaz. I should have been there to fucking stop him. I should have protected you, and I failed I… again… im so fucking-'

I cut him off before he could carry on with the rubbish that was coming out of his mouth.

'Jake, shut up. You don't have to give up your life because of me. I don't expect you to be there all the time to stop Charlie. You saved me from getting a lot worse. And I have fucking _had_ a lot worse. A black eye, a small cut and a split lip is nothing. So stop feeling guilty, 'cause I don't blame you for anything. I love you, Jake, but you are really stupid sometimes. This isn't your fault, okay?'

His beautiful deep brown eyes were still looking at me guiltily. Like they always did. I swear, one day I am going to get so pissed, that I'm going to slap him upside the head.

He was running his hand through his shaggy chocolate brown coloured hair, the same colour as mine. I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration – a habit I had picked up from him – and glared at him.

'Ugh. Jacob you're fucking impossible! I don't blame you! It wasn't your fault! Get that into your brain, _please_. I'm going out for a walk. I'll see you later, okay? Bye Jake, love you, you big idiot.'

I could feel myself getting a bit emotional. The day was starting to catch up with me, so I stood up, gave him one more hug and kissed his cheek.

'Okay. Bye. Love you too. And, Jaz? _Please_ be careful.' He smiled, softly and sadly and walked into his room, the door closing behind him.

I rushed downstairs, only to see Charlie casually sitting in a chair; beer in one hand, remote in the other, as if he hadn't just beat the crap out of me 20 minutes before.

His muddy blue eyes were slightly glazed over and his long blonde hair hung in a limp pony tail. He had a five o'clock shadow and was in serious need of a wash and some breath mints.

He looked up at me, gave me a dirty look and turned his attention back to the telly. Bastard. I could feel the tears threatening to come so I walked through the kitchen towards the back door, and then Jane was in my face.

'Get out of my way, you fucking bitch. I don't want to talk to you.' I growled at her, my eyes narrowed and I shoved her out of my way.

'No, wait. Bellerina, please…'

'DON'T fucking call me that!'

'Okay, sorry. Look I just wanted to say I was sorry. I cant believe what he done. I didn't know that would happen. I just though he would shout at you or something. Really, I'm truly sorry. Please listen Bella,' she sobbed.

But I couldn't listen right now. I can't believe she used my old nickname! I was just about to break down, and sob myself and I needed to get away.

'Why the fuck should I listen to you? There's a lot you don't know. How do you think I get injuries all the time? From being fucking clumsy? No. From your stupid snitching. You've changed so fucking much… I wish… I miss… I … just move!'

I couldn't lose it now. Not yet, so I stalked past her, trying to hold myself together until I knew I was safe, grabbed my cardigan with my i-Pod in the pocket and practically fucking sprinted out of the hell hole I lived in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I hope that for anyone who read my story, that you liked it.**

**And I am soooooooo sorry that it took me sooo long to update, but I had loads of exams that I was studying for, and also, well… I am essentially, a very lazy person. So, I am really sorry. Please, please, please forgive me!**

**Also, I tried to upload this chapter yesterday, but FanFiction wouldn't let me **** I was so happy that I had finally got it done, and that everyone would get to read it but then it wouldn't have it .**

**I don't really have much else to say so… On with it!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am **_**not**_** Stephenie Meyer, therefore I do**_** not**_** own Twilight **** I do, however, own 2 very cute but mischevious kittens, that I love sooo much… **

Chapter 2

I slammed the door behind me, in my haste to get out of the house. No doubt that would get me another beating.

Thankfully, it wasn't raining. That really would have been the fucking icing on the cake.

I walked through the back garden – well more like ran – to get to the gate. Across the garden, I could see Felix and Demetri playing football. Luckily though, they didn't see me. I don't think I would have been able to hold it together long enough to talk to them.

I slipped through the gate, quietly shutting it behind me. I glanced behind just to check that nobody was following me, and set off.

About 7 months ago, I was walking home, when I noticed a gap in the bush. I still, to this day, don't know why I even gave it a second glance. I mean, it was just a bloody hole in a bush! But I still decided to investigate, just trying to prolong the moment until I would have to walk through the door that led to my personal hell.

* flash back *

_I managed to squeeze through the bush, almost ripping my top in the process, but still managing to get through. Well, fall through it, actually._

_Picking myself up from the floor, I brushed at the knees of my jeans, trying to rid them of the grass stains. Fucking things are evil when you try to wash them out._

_I spotted a path, barely visible in the long grass, and decided, what the heck. I may as well follow it. I haven't got anything better to do. _

_It was still light as I followed the path, across the small field. At the end, I saw it just led into a deep forest. Ah well. It still gave me some time._

_Just as I was going to turn back, something caught my eye. I looked back, and saw a deer and it's baby walk through a gap in the trees that I hadn't noticed before._

_I looked a little more closely, and manage to catch a glimpse of what looked like another field._

_A fucking field in the middle of a thick forest? I don't frigging think so. You're going crazy!_

_But I know what I bloody well saw! I shouted at myself in my head. And suddenly, the crazy idea didn't sound so crazy after all._

_I mean, who argues with themselves in their head?_

_Schizophrenics, that's who. And I wasn't fucking schizophrenic, so that field I saw must have been real. I walked over to check it out. Just to prove to myself that I wasn't crazy._

_I pushed through the trees, fighting my way through branches and roots and mud – that fucking mud! It bloody got everywhere!_

_I saw the place where the deer had gone through, and wiggled myself between a gap created by a falling tree leaning up against another one._

_And what did I see? The field! I fucking _knew_ I wasn't crazy._

_See? I shouted at myself in my head._

_See what? That you are arguing with yourself if you're crazy. In my book, that's crazy anyway!_

_Yeah, well… So maybe I could be considered a little bit crazy._

* end of flashback *

Walking the same path, I let the tears fall. It was safe, nobody could see me. Nobody knew where I was.

It didn't even matter that I couldn't see the path. I knew it better than the back of my hand. My body was on autopilot, leading me to where it could break down and relax, without fear of being abused. At least, for today. Tomorrow was a different story.

I squeezed my self through the gap in the trees, and felt myself release a huge breath and relax completely. Well as much as you can, when your sobbing.

And even though I was in the middle of my much needed crying jag, I managed to pull myself together for just a few minutes. Long enough to admire the beauty that was The Meadow.

The Meadow was a circle, perfectly round as if someone had designed it that way. The edge of the circle was lined with tall thick trees that shielded the meadow from view.

The grass was fairly long, reaching to about my ankles, lush in colour, sort of jade green. There were small flowers dotted about. Pink, blue and purple flowers broke up the greenness of the grass.

The light filtered through the trees, their leaves tingeing it a greeny colour, making it seem magical, almost unreal.

I pulled my cardigan around me tighter, the soft grey cashmere not really doing a lot to keep the coldness of the breeze out. But I shouldn't have been so god damn stupid. I knew it was going to be cold, but still, here I stood in my dark blue skinny's, a tight black tank top and my cardigan.

_Dumbass._

The grass swayed softly in the wind, and the branches waved gently as the air blew at them.

I gazed up at the sky, which was truly beautiful. A midnight blue with silver spots dotted around. The moon was full tonight and shone brightly down, which only added more to the magical illusion.

The tear tracks on my face were freezing, as the cold air whipped around my face. My hair flew around, and landed on my face, sticking to the wetness, but I didn't care.

I wandered over to my favourite tree, one of the biggest. It had thick strong branches that held my weight with ease, and conveniently low branches that were easily accessible. There was a big tree stump in front of it, which held two purposes. One being a nice, comfortable seat, and the other being a step, on which I could stand on to launch my self onto a branch.

I stood on the stump, and attempted to lift my leg up, so I could swing it over the branch, but then nearly fucking kissed the tree. I managed to hit my head on a branch, which added to my headache and pain.

I looked down, but couldn't really see because my eyes were puffy and blurry from crying. I had stopped sobbing, but the tears hadn't stopped flowing.

I brushed my fingers under my eyes, wiping away the moisture and making it a bit easier to see. I looked down again, only to find that the laces of one of my low top converse had come undone, and I was actually standing on it, causing me not to be able to lift my foot.

Angrily, I sat down on the stump and pulled them off, throwing the across the small space. Once again I attempted to swing my leg up and over the branch, but a strong breeze blew at that moment, that reminded me that I needed to get my blanket, or I was going to freeze to death.

_Not that I was strongly opposed to death._

No, I thought to myself. No. I can't do it to Jacob. I wouldn't, I _couldn't. _I wouldn't hurt him like that again.

Desperately trying to pull myself away from those depressing thoughts, I walked over to the small hole that was behind my tree. I rolled the rock that covered it up off, and pulled the waterproof bag out.

In my bag, I kept a big fluffy pillow that I stole from Charlie and Renee's room, a thick soft blanket, a torch, a few books, crisps and chocolate, a few cans of soft drink and around £200.

Grabbing the blanket, the pillow and a can of diet coke, I walked back around to the front of the tree after replacing the bag and the rock.

As soon as I got round the front of the tree, I spotted a black shadow moving round the edge of the meadow. I dropped everything and fucking screamed.

_Who the fuck is that?!_

My scream alerted whatever it was to my presence and it shot across the meadow like a bullet. When it came out from the shadows and into the light I could see it clearly.

It was just a bloody fox!

I don't really know why I screamed so loud. Or why I screamed at all. I guess I was just worried about what it would mean if another person had found out about this place. My safe place would no longer be safe.

I grabbed everything up off the floor and once again tried to climb the tree.

I threw the blanket over the branch and climbed up, still holding the pillow and coke, but desperately trying to get up without falling.

And thank-fucking-god, I done it.

I sat myself down, propped the pillow up behind my head, wrapped myself in the blanket, and just let go. I cried for everything, for everyone, and for anything that's ever happened. I just sat there and sobbed. For hours.

Eventually, I stifled my sobs and climbed down so that I could go back to my house. I had school the next day, and Bella fucking Swan didn't have horrible puffy eyes from too much crying and not enough sleep.

In some ways, I was thankful for having school. Not only was I not at the house, but no one dared to mess with me at school. At school I wasn't little Isabella Swan, who got hit by her dad, and was hated by her mum. No, at school, I was Bella fucking Swan. Mess with me and be prepared to die, bitch.

No one even so much as looked at me in a funny way. And I liked the control and power I had. Yes, I was a bitch. But no, I wasn't a horrible bully. I didn't do anything to anyone unless I had reason.

And I could not be see tomorrow looking any less than perfect, or the stupid wannabes in school would be on me like vultures, and my reputation would go down the drain. Everything I worked for will have been for nothing.

That was not fucking happening.

So I packed everything away, in my bag, picked up my shoes that were across the meadow, and set off.

I wondered down through the meadow, slowly making a circle of it, not thinking anything. Just concentrated on walking. It felt good to just clear my mind of everything and just enjoy the breeze on my face. I made my way out of the meadow and down the path, just walking. I was tempted to turn back around because I didnt know what waited for me at home, but I forced myself to keep walking.

I pushed my self through the gap, and when I saw the house, I just went numb. I couldn't feel anything. i was quite used to this feeling, so I didn't bother me as much as it should. I was used to just existing. I didn't lead a normal teenage life, I shouldn't have to lead the fucking horror of a life that I did. But I couldn't do anything about it. Not until I was 18.

There weren't any lights on in the house, so I assumed they had all gone to bed.

_Thank God for small mercies._

I quietly opened the back door with the key that is always in the hanging basket. I shut the door, without locking it. It didn't matter. Nobody would break into the Chief Constable's house. I thought it fucking ironic, in a sick way, that the man that was respected by so many people was actually a monster.

It also means that because of this ridiculous amount of loyalty and respect for him, that if I actually told anyone what he was doing, then I wouldn't be believed anyway. He would manage to get out of it, and I would be frowned upon by everyone in this stupid godforsaken town for making up such a ridiculous story about that man that they all loved dearly, and yet didn't know at all.

I walked up the stairs quietly, avoiding all the creaky ones, because god knows that if I woke him up, I would be beaten again.

I looked at his door with contempt, attempting to burn a hole through the door and through him. But alas, no such luck.

I opened my door, and saw Felix in my bed. Good thing I had a king sized bed.

There was one thing about my parents that I didn't really get. They made sure that I had nice clothes, enough food – even though me beating today was because I ate a chocolate bar – and a luxury lifestyle. I didn't really understand that. I mean, they both hated my. Why would they give me lots of nice things, if they continued to abuse me, both physically and verbally?

I was however grateful for this fact. It meant that I could keep up my appearances at school, and also that I had some nice aspects of my life. Even though I definitely wasn't a material girl, and didn't care for all the stupid material things in life, it was nice that I had a huge comfortable bed that I could sink into at the end of an exhausting day.

I found some shorts and a tank top, and went into my bathroom to change. I just wanted to jump into bed and fall into a deep sleep.

I walked back into my room, and Felix was sitting up, waiting for me. I must have woken him up. I crawled into bed next to my little brother and hugged him.

"What's up Felix?" He looked at me and I could tell he had been crying. He also had a slight bruise forming on his cheek. An injury from playing football with Demetri maybe?

"Well, I walked into the house, but I had mud on my shoes from playing football on the grass, and I accidently got some on the carpet in the living room. But I didn't mean to, I swear!" He looked at me with big wet eyes. Why is he so scared?

"If it was an accident, it was an accident. It doesn't matter. Its okay." I attempted to sooth him, but he just looked down.

"Dad hit me. He said I done it on purpose, and then he hit me. But I didn't do it on purpose. I didn't! I – re-really, didn't Be-bella. I pr-promise." He was sobbing as I held him, I couldn't console him. I just layed there stroking his hair and whispering that it would be alright, trying to sooth him. But while I was laying there, my anger and hate for my parents was taken to a whole new level.

They hated the twins almost as much as me. I could never understand why though. Was it because they were so close to me? Because I adored them so much?

They had never hit them before though, and I always hoped that they never would. But now, they had hit Felix for the first time. And I had a horrible feeling that it wouldn't be the last.

_I hate them so fucking much! Why the fuck would any parent want to hit their kid?_

The first time I was hit was around 7. The twins were 8 now.

Eventually his sobbing calmed down, and his breathing evened out. And eventually, I fell asleep too.

I was just hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.

**Hey everyone! Now, I'm a bit embarrassed to say this but … Please, please, please leave a review? I never thought I would ask, but it is quite sad that I haven't got one… and also I would like to know what you guys like, don't like, and how I can improve. **

**But, I refuse to be one of those Authors that beg constantly for reviews, so this will not be happening every chapter. It would be nice to get a review, but if you don't want to leave one, or cant be bothered, then fine... But I would be very happy to get one :P**


End file.
